


Lost in Thought

by spiral_cellar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Daydreaming, Feelings, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining, Potions Class, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiral_cellar/pseuds/spiral_cellar
Summary: Draco can't stop thinking about Potter, but doesn't know when his thoughts turned from scheming against him, to wanting to kiss him.





	Lost in Thought

Malfoy had been dreaming of this moment for as long as he could remember. He often wondered what it would be like, to be so close to those deep green eyes that the long black eyelashes that framed them would tickle his face. But he knew that he was hoping for a dream that would most likely never happen. Draco had no idea when the spite and the bitter anger he felt towards Potter changed into something else, but it had. So slow and gradual that he barely noticed the transition. 

That is, until he often found himself lost in thought, admiring Harry’s lean frame striding across the Great Hall at breakfast. Or in Potions class, when Potter was impossibly frustrated, Malfoy would find himself distracted by his untidy raven hair becoming even more tousled, his cheeks slightly flushed, the top button of his shirt undone, exposing the hollow of his neck. 

It was thoughts like these when Draco discovered he wanted to do more than just admire him from afar. He daydreamed in his other classes about how it would feel to caress Potter’s angled jaw and place kisses along his slender neck; how it would feel to peel away the perpetually crinkled Hogwarts uniform. So it was in that moment that he could not believe that Harry's lips were softly pressed against his own.

Potter was kissing him. Potter wanted to kiss him. Draco broke away from the kiss with a gasp to study Harry's face. This was Potter. Had he gone mad? This was Potter with his stupid glasses. Potter and that stupid smirk. Draco smiled, and pulled Harry in for another soft, tentative kiss.

Malfoy did not know how long the kiss lasted for. It could have been mere seconds or minutes. He couldn’t be sure. But he became painfully aware of Harry’s hands cupping his face, Harry’s slender body against his, the two of them pressed firmly together, legs intertwined, of Harry’s hot breath against his mouth. Draco was sure that he must be dreaming. 

In an attempt to ground himself in the moment, Draco desperately clung to Harry as they momentarily parted lips to gasp for air, then once again united in a another kiss. This time, a passionate hungry kiss that promised no end in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, kudos always appreciated <3


End file.
